Heroes Academy
by Darkness593
Summary: Eight years after the events of Sonic Heroes, the Heroes Academy stands ready to teach new warriors how to be heroes. This story will be centered around the introduction and growth of multiple OC's, but will still feature official characters. Sonic belongs to SEGA.
1. Dark

**I don't need the OC's yet, but I will need them soon. I won't be able to write chapter three, and possibly chapter two, until I have at least twelve more OC's. So please help, get your friends involved if you have to, just help me out. PLEASE!**

A bell rang in a temple, far from the reaches of civilization. It was a simple temple, made of wood and with no paint on the walls. Monks walked about a simple courtyard, beginning their daily routines. One monk remained by the sleeping area, looking into one of the rooms. The monk knocked on the wall of the room.

"Dark," the monk called, "it's time to wake up. Your heading out for the trip to the Academy today, remember?"

"Ugh-uh," someone inside groaned, "uh-ugh-uuh-auh"

"Very well," the monk responded, "take your time. Teenagers."

A hand came out from under a blanket in the room. A ring of scabs sat at the base of it, encompassing the wrist. A red, blade-like object seemed to cover the forearm and jutted out at the elbow, but actually, it was the forearm, and a matching one was on the other arm. From the end of the blade to the shoulder, the arm had the same Caucasian colouring as the hand. The hand grabbed a pair of white gloves with large wrists and pulled them under the covers. After a few seconds, the person under the covers, Dark, sat up, throwing the covers off. Dark was a male hedgehog with brown quills and a bare torso and muzzle. Some quills clustered at the back of his head into four sections, two at the top that had a slight downward curve and two at the bottom that had a slight upward curve. Looking at him from the front, his quills were perfectly symmetrical. His eyes were a deep brown.

Dark got up and stretched before putting on a pair of light blue shoes with red straps. Dark then picked up a brown bag, which he had packed the previous night, and left his room. He crossed the courtyard to the front gate, where the head monk was waiting.

All of the monks were lemurs with black, white, grey, or sometimes mixed fur. They wore gold robes with hints of blue. Dark easily stood out among them.

"I can't thank you enough for taking me in all those years ago," Dark said to the head monk.

"We were not about to let you be sacrificed to Chaos by those cultists," the head monk reminded him, "It was merely a matter of doing what is right."

"I guess this is good-bye," Dark said, pushing the gate open.

"Farewell, and safe travels."

Dark walked out of the gate and down the stone steps that led to the road, which he would follow to the train station. A monk filling a bird feeder with birdseed waved at Dark as he passed, and Dark waved back. When he reached the road, he picked up the pace, making sure that he stayed on the sidewalk and avoided stepping onto the road itself. He reached the station without any problems and showed the dog behind the counter his pre-paid ticket for the train to Station Square.

"It'll be here in five minutes," the dog said in a bored tone, "the trains arrive just beyond those doors."

Dark nodded to the dog and headed through a pair of big, green double doors. He sat down on a nearby bench and waited. After five minutes, the train hissed to a halt and the doors opened. Out stepped a relatively aged sparrow, who thanked the passengers for riding the train as they came off. When the passengers all left, Dark walked up to the sparrow.

"Ticket please," he said to Dark, who handed over his ticket, which was punched and handed back, "enjoy the ride sir."

"Thank you," Dark said to the sparrow.

"You are most welcome," the sparrow responded. Dark knew he had brightened up the sparrow's day.

Dark sat down by one of the windows and placed his bag beside him, keeping one hand on it in case there were any crooks on the train. It was nearly noon when the train reached Station Square. Dark got off the train and looked around.


	2. The Academy

Dark stepped off of the train and looked around. The station platform was a gleaming white. Various posters hung from the wall, advertising GUN security robots with the tagline "Keeping you safe when the heroes can't", "BEWARE" posters warning about the dangerous Dr. Eggman, and updated posters showing how the world's heroes currently look. To Darks surprise, Sonic and Shadow looked exactly the same in these posters as they did in the eight year old posters that used to hang in Darks former room at the monastery.

"Hey kid," a voice called, "you one of the new academy students?"

"Uh yeah, I-," Dark looked at the person speaking to him, "you're, you're,"

"Sonic," the iconic blue Hedgehog finished Darks sentence, "and you should be over there with the other freshmen."

Sonic guided Dark to the other new students. Now that he was looking at him, Dark had to admit that Sonic really did look exactly the same as in his old posters.

"Forgive me," Dark said, "but, you look a lot younger than I thought you'd be."

"I get that a lot," Sonic admitted," and, between you and me, a little time travel incident from when I was a kid has made it so that I age at a much slower rate than everyone else. Don't tell anyone, after all, we don't want anyone trying to seek immortality through time travel now do we?"

"Then why tell me?" Dark asked.

"Because you've got this look about you. I just know I can trust you." Dark and Sonic reached the students, "Good luck at the academy."

Sonic waved good-bye as a monorail arrived at the station. It's sign read Heroes Academy. The other students filed into the different monorail cars, and Dark followed. He sat down in a booth that only had one other person in it. She was an albino raven wearing what looked like armor ripped straight from the Arthurian legends. She seemed to have blades growing from her arms. Dark felt sorry for her. Sure, he had blades too, but hers were iron, it was as if swords were sticking out of her arms.

"Are those your wings?" Dark slipped up and immediately put his hands over his mouth when he realized he had said it aloud.

"Yes," she replied, not at all disturbed by it.

"Uh," Dark hesitated, not knowing what to say next, "they look deadly. I mean nice, they look nice."

"You're blades look nice as well."

"How did you know that they were blades?"

I have an eye for that sort of thing."

The two sat in silence. Dark had a feeling he was the only one who felt awkward. She seemed to be examining him, probably waiting for him to say something.

"Uh... I'm Dark," he introduced himself.

"My name is Nevermore," she introduced herself, more calm and cheerful than Dark was at the moment, "but you may call me Nina if you so choose."

"Nina," Dark felt a little less awkward as he extended his hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Dark," Nina said, shaking his hand.

 **\- 5 hours later-**

Dark, Nina and the other students got off the monorail. The sound of clicking caused Dark to look to the monorail track. It was retracting into the station. It was then that they noticed that they were on the other side of a wall.

"Where are we," Dark asked.

"Inside the academy perimeter," a voice responded.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was one of the legendary heroes. Miles "Tails" Power stood before them. Though the reports said that he was younger than Sonic, he was currently taller than the Blue Blur, for reasons that Dark was the only student to be let in on.

"Heroes Academy," Tails explained, "is the most prestigious, well protected school for warriors in the world. Therefore, it only makes sense for me to design it as though it were a fortress. Now, if you'll all follow me, we're about to take off."

The wall closed behind the station as they all followed Tails into a big elevator. The whole place rumbled as the elevator began to descend. They were able to see outside through a window. At first they saw fish swimming around, showing that they were underwater, but then, even though the elevator was going down, they ascended out of the water. Dark didn't realize what had happened until he saw the city in the distance. They were flying. Dark, among others, gasped in amazement. Tails chuckled at their excitement.

"This is incredible," one student, a rabbit, commented, "but none of the reports on the school said anything about it flying."

"There's a lot of things the reports don't tell you," Tails stated, "do you honestly believe I'd let the press get the secrets of my greatest creation?"

Dark looked at the water below and saw that the school wasn't even entirely out of the water yet, even though they were about a hundred feet in the air, with the elevator still descending. He also saw something else something moving across the water. In no time, it reached the rising academy and started jumping up the side, parkour style. It wasn't until it was directly below them that realized it was Sonic. He jumped up and grabbed hold of the elevator, giving everyone inside a brief salute before continuing his ascension.

"Amazing!" One student cheered.

"I can't believe that was actually Sonic!" Another exclaimed.

"I can't wait to tell mom about this," a fox girl next Dark squealed.

"That was nothing," Tails stated, "you should have seen him when we took on the Egg Fleet."

The elevator lurched to a halt. The doors opened to reveal a yellow hallway lined with doors.

"These are your dorms," Tails explained, "you have free range to pick your room and your roommate, just remember, no funny business."

Everyone but Tails exited the elevator, which closed behind them. Everyone else, even Nira, rushed into the rooms, picking their roommates, leaving Dark with the fox girl and the room closest to the elevator.

"I guess we're roommates," Dark said, "I'm Dark."

"Komaki," the fox said shyly.

The two entered the room. It was fairly spacious, a two person desk was tucked into the far left corner, a bunk bed in the far right. There was a table in the middle of the room, which Dark placed his bags on. There was a closet next to the door and two bean bag chairs at the foot of the bunk bed beside a small shelf loaded with books.

"The closet is all yours," Dark informed Komaki, "I won't be using it."

Komaki opened the closet door.

"Uh," she tapped one of Darks back quills.

Dark turned around and saw that the closet was loaded with girls uniforms. There were also three buttons on the side of the closet, one blue, one yellow, the other red.

"Looks like you've got a uniform," Dark stated, "I wonder what these do."

Dark pushed the yellow button and the uniforms turned yellow.

"Cool," Dark said, clearly amused.

Komaki sighed and closed the closet door.

"You know," Dark said, "I think the colour of your uniform is supposed to represent which member of the team you'd be, as represented by the colours of Team Sonic. Blue for speed, Yellow for flight, Red for power. So which are you?"

"I would probably be speed since I'm not that strong and can't fly."

"Same."

Dark pulled some books out of his bag and placed them on top of the bookshelf.

"I hope you don't mind me using the bottom bunk," Dark stated, "it's just that I came from a monastery, so I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

"I don't mind," Komaki responded.

 **I still need more characters for this. Please help any way you can.**


	3. Initiation pt 1

Dark was up early that morning. Whether it was from excitement or not being used to sleeping in a bed, he didn't know. He was sitting in one of the bean bag chairs, reading one of his books. Komaki woke up later, slumping down out of the bunk bed. She made her way to the closet.

"Morning," Dark greeted her.

"Morning," she responded, opening the closet door.

She pushed the blue button in the closet, turning the uniforms blue. She then pulled one out and looked at Dark.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I get some privacy?" She asked.

"Oh," Dark realized what she meant, "sorry, I'll get out of your hair."

Dark left the room and closed the door behind him so Komaki could get dressed. He wasn't the only boy kicked out of his room for clothes purposes. Every other guy who shared a room with a girl was standing in the hallway. Dark looked over and saw a rabbit. He walked over to him.

"Hey," he greeted the rabbit, "aren't you the guy who talked about a news article on the school yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, "I'm Gregor. Gregor the Rabbit. No relation to Cream."

"I'm Dark the Hedgehog. No relation to Sonic or Shadow."

The two shook hands. The doors opened and everyone else entered the hallway. Komaki was adjusting her skirt when she came out. One tired wolf walked past everyone, yawning into her hand. She pushed the button beside the elevator doors, but there was no indication that the elevator was coming.

"What's going on?" the wolf asked, annoyed.

"This might explain it," Komaki said, taking a sheet of paper off the door. She read it aloud.

"Freshmen/future heroes,

As this is your first day at the Academy, we have decided to put you through initiation. You may have already noticed that the elevator is out of order. This is no accident, as your first and hardest task is to scale the Academy, from the outside."

"Are they crazy?" Gregor interrupted, "that's suicide!"

"Doing this on your own," Komaki continued, "will be a suicidal choice, which is why we implore that you follow your instincts. As you climb, you will feel an unexplainable urge to aid certain students. Follow this urge, as it will lead you to your teammates. Good luck.

Professor Miles "Tails" Prower.

P.S. There is a warp ring on top of the school that will take you straight to your classroom."

"Great," a male wolf exclaimed, "so our only way to class is on top of the school."

"I guess that leaves just one choice then," Dark said, prying the elevator doors open and jumping out.

He grabbed onto the outer frame of the elevator doors for the floor below and looked up. No one else had jumped out yet. Dark leapt up and grabbed onto the frame he had jumped out of.

"What are you guys waiting for?" He asked the others, "You want to get to class don't you?"

Komaki poked her head out and looked around. She took a deep breath and reluctantly jumped. She grabbed a ladder rung that was directly below a service hatch five feet away from the elevator line. She looked at Dark.

"You should move," she told him, "the elevator might still be working for the staff."

"Right," Dalkos leapt to the side, grabbing a nearby ledge.

One by one, the students jumped out of the opening. The flight students were the only ones able to jump up out of the opening, while the speed students were the fastest to find handholds. The power students simply made their own.

Dark looked up and spotted a pipe a short ways away. It was too far for him to reach with a simple jump, but he had a plan. He leapt up and, in the peak of his jump, he froze the water in the air into a temporary ice platform to grant him a secondary jump. He discovered this ability when he was trying to get something off of a high shelf back at the monastery. He grabbed the pipe and got ready to continue his ascension.

 **I have the flight member for Dark's team figured out, but I still need a power member. Please help.**


	4. Initiation pt 2

Team Sonic sat in the teachers lounge, looking over the students papers. None of the students could see them as they climbed thanks to the tinted windows. Team Chaotix returned from a coffee run as Team Dark leader Shadow the Hedgehog teleported in. He grabbed one of the cups out of the drink tray Espio the Chameleon carried. Not even three seconds passed before the adjoining door to the next room slammed open and Amy Rose entered. The resulting shockwave caused a loose pipe outside to break away. Sonic stifled a chuckle as Dark fell past the window. Sonic held up his finger, telling Amy to hold whatever thought she had. A couple seconds passed and a raven dove past the window after Dark.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Sonic chuckled, "Hey Tails, what's that raven's name?"

Tails flipped through the papers and picked one up.

"Nevermore," he said, "though it says here that she likes to be called Nina."

"Mark her down as the flight member of Dark's team." Sonic instructed.

Shadow picked up an electronic clipboard with team data on it. The teams were organized based on the speed students, as speed members were the team leaders more often than not. Shadow pulled a stylus out of the top of the clipboard and wrote Nevermore in the empty slot below Dark's information. After a few moments, Nina's information popped up in the slot and Shadow pressed the Update icon in the bottom right corner.

"It figures that the student you notice first is also the first to get a teammate," Shadow scoffed as he put the clipboard back on the table.

"Now," Sonic turned to Amy, "what's on your mind?"

"First, you didn't come to my wedding!" She snapped at him.

"Had more important things to do that day, Espio can vouch for me."

"Second, you send an Omochao to deliver my invitation to teach at the academy, during my honeymoon!"

"Actually, that was Tails."

"Finally, you don't talk to me for six years! And when you finally stop giving me the silent treatment, it's to tell me that you're dating my best friend, who only came of age three years ago!"

"..." Sonic stared at her, "I got nothing. I asked her out in a moment of impulse and she said yes. Things just progressed from there."

The door opened at that moment and Cream stepped in. Everyone looked at her, even Shadow peeked out the corner of his eye. She wore a simple orange dress, tied around the waist with a blue ribbon.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" She asked, seeing the look of rage and betrayal on Amy's face.

"No," Sonic assured her, "but you should leave Amy alone until she cools down."

Cream nodded and hurried past Amy, not making eye contact. She picked up hers and Sonic's coffees and sat down beside him. Everyone else took their drinks and sat down, going through with their own work as Team Sonic resumed looking through the papers.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,..,.,.,,,,,,,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hi Komaki," Dark said as he and Nina reached her, "this is Nina, we're teammates now!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Komaki greeted.

"Likewise," Nina responded.

"Ok. Bye Komaki," Dark jumped up to the next ledge.

"See you later," Nina said before following Dark.

The two scaled the academy faster together. A few minutes passed and Dark could see the top. He could also see a girl in the power group scaling in a straight line. The girl made to punch a wall, but struck a window instead.

"Uh-oh, Nina!" Dark quickly curled up into a ball and Nina shot him up with her wing. She then shot up after him with a fierce flap of her wings.

Dark struck the side of the school, using the impact to amplify his ice powers, creating an ice platform for the girl to land on when she lost her footing. Dark flipped up onto the platform as Nina landed on it. They walked over to the girl. She was a brown furred fox.

"Hey," Darkness offered his hand, "I'm Dark and this is Nina. What's your name?"

"Alexandria," she took his hand, "guess I found my team."

"Welcome aboard," Nina said enthusiastically.

Dark hopped up to a nearby service box and used the momentum to propel himself, the girls following suit. The warp ring ahead of them spun slowly in the air. They jumped through and found themselves in a classroom.

"Looks like we're the first ones here," Nina commented.

"You wish!" A girl exclaimed, causing them to turn around.

It was an all girl team, or that's what Dark could only guess considering the fact that the one in the power uniform was a small robot with a female frame. The speed member was a red quilled porcupine and the flight member was a pink falcon.

"Who are you?" Dark asked.

"You can call us Team Amazon," the porcupine stated pompously.

"Well then you can call us Team Blizzard," Alexandria shot back.

"What?" Dark and Nina looked at her.

"As far as I know, Dark is the only one of us with actual powers, so it fits. Don't you agree?"

"Well we don't have anything better." Nina said as the two looked at Dark.

"Uh," Dark thought for a moment to see if he had any better names, but thought of none, "ok, Team Blizzard it is."

"Then we'll see you in class, Team Blizzard," the porcupine said in a mocking tone before she and her team left.

 **We still need more characters, and names for the members of Team Amazon. Your help is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Temporary Hiatus Notice

**Sorry to tell you guys, but I am not going to be continuing this story myself, as I have other things I need to focus on. But don't worry, Ally Nicole Rose has agreed to continue the story in my absence. When I am ready to take it back, I will continue where she leaves off. Thanks for sticking with me this far and please help Ally out if she needs it.**


End file.
